


Reload

by Knuffol



Series: Guardian Tales [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Banter, Exploration, F/M, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuffol/pseuds/Knuffol
Summary: A Warlock tries to reload his new sidearm.





	Reload

As the Warlock pulled back the sidearm’s richly engraved barrel to reload - the Goblin’s dying rattle and hum still ringing out across the green-amber Nessus wilderness - a blue haze seemed to swallow him up whole.

‘Are you,’ a passing Hunter stumbled, confusion painted on her face. ‘Did you just go invisible?’

The Warlock looked at his arms, now transformed into a blue-ish translucent glow.

‘Looks that way...’

Before he had time to look back at the Hunter, he saw a blur coming towards him, and felt a rock-solid stomp hitting him in the gut.

‘Mister Fancy Warlock’s really at it,’ the girl’s sharp voice rang out. ‘Looks like a poor Nightstalker imitation to me.’

The Hunter picked up the sidearm - having been dropped from the Warlock’s hand as he fell to his knees - and dived towards a nearby pack of Fallen with her lightning reflexes. She took aim: Dregs falling first, Captain last. She finally reloaded.

‘It’s the reload, smart guy,’ and she disappeared in the same haze as the Warlock did just a few moments earlier. ‘Thing feels pretty sharp!’

‘Are you sure you know how that handle that,’ and the Warlock slowly returned to his bearings. ‘I reckon that’s some very advanced equipment for someone like you.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Sorry,’ he smiled mischievously. ‘Simple words for Hunters, right?’

She threw him an annoyed look as another cluster of Vex rapidly advanced.

‘Behind you,’ he warned, quickly building up a critical intensity of Void energy in his system. ‘Prepare to aim!’

As the purple flames erupted from within him, the Warlock jumped upwards, and pulled his arm back, throwing a colossal ball of pure Void up into the air with a swing of his arm.

‘Wait for it,’ and he pointed towards the Nova Bomb he had just created. ‘Shoot it now!’

‘Shoot it?’

‘Pull the trigger!’

As the Hunter did as she was told, both Guardians watched as the big purple ball exploded in spectacular fashion, exterminating the Goblins standing nearby. What remained of the Nova Bomb scattered into an armada of Void bubbles, slowly inching towards the Harpies and Minotaurs left standing, their imposing metal frames tracking - scanning, perhaps - the lethal objects as they drifted closer.

‘Good one,’ he nudged, remaining Vex obliterated by the Nova Bomb’s residue. ‘If I may say so myself.’

‘Warlocks, right,’ and she shook her head. ‘Ever so humble.’

‘Always,’ he nodded. ‘Can I have my gun back?’

Their eyes locked as he held out his open hand.

‘Sure,’ and she flipped the sidearm around, grip pointing towards the Warlock. ‘I’m Eliza, by the way.’

‘Steven,’ the Warlock said, putting the gun away behind his back. ‘I appreciate you not punching me again.’

‘Don’t get used to it,’ Eliza quipped, turning her sleek Arcstrider body around. ‘You’re welcome to follow me, by the by. Bet there’s some treasure around here somewhere…’

‘You know where to look?’

Eliza stopped in her tracks, running a hand through her shoulder-length black hair, and turning her neck to look backwards at the Warlock.

‘Sorry,’ she laughed. ‘Forgot those robes can’t get dirty, right?’

‘I…’

‘Stop complaining,’ and Eliza gestured towards the lush Nessus jungle surrounding them. ‘We’ll find out along the way. Adventure.’

And for once, the Warlock listened.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny is a wonderful universe - especially when seen through the eyes of a Rat King wielding Voidwalker. I love the way D2 handles and presents its lore, world, story, and gear. I hope this little piece can add to the experience of being a Guardian!


End file.
